wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Coldsun
C O L D S U N This character belongs to Me! Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E Coldsun is Yellow- black with gold and black seeping through. His scales look like they have been toasted. His underscales are black. He has a small frill going along his body. His tail frill turns into spikes and instead of a barb, he has a yellow, pointy tip. It has poison on it. The poison will leave scars. Even though it doesn't kill, it is still very dangerous. P E R S O N A L I T Y Coldsun doesn't like most dragons. He got bullied but dragonets who weren't hybrids at school. Coldsun Can be nice, but there are only a few ways to became his friend. 1. Be a hybrid 2. Be family 3. Don't tease him. If you have any of those things, he might be your friend. S K I L L S Coldsun's tail has poison on it. The poison will leave scars. Even though it doesn't kill, it is still very dangerous. He also knows basic fighting skills. He can see in the dark very weakly. He does not have fire H I S T O R Y Coldsun was hatched to two dragons. Charcoal, his mother and a Sandwing. Nightstar, his father, a NightWing. They loved Coldsun a lot and wanted him to be a happy dragonet and not ashamed of who he was. Coldsun thought all dragons were like his family. When he was sent to a SandWing school, he discovered it was not so. The dragonets thought he was weird. Some dragonets whispered or stared at him. Snake, was especially mean. He teased him for being different. He was able to get a group of friend to tease him as well. Coldsun soon started to hate school and "normal" dragons. His Grandfather soon heard about this and sent him letters, encouraging him to stay at school. One day, his mother gave Coldsun a letter. Coldsun thought it was from his grandpa and opened it. It was a letter to apply for a hybrid school. Charcoal told Coldsun she has enrolled him. Coldsun didn't know what to think. He accepted and went off to his room for the rest of the day Coldsun went to the school where he met a SandWing-RainWing hybrid called Cherry. She was cheery and happy and didn't seem to mind that she was a hybrid. She taught Coldsun not to be ashamed of who he was, but to embrace it. She told him that, "even though some of us are different, if you look closely, we are all the same." T R I V I A * Coldsun has a Fanfic that I write to get away from my main Fanfic * Coldsun might be based off of my mean side. I really don't know. G A L L E R Y IMG_2213.jpg|Coldsun, By Me 7hiaq7sg5c.jpg|Coldsun by Ash the SmokeWing on Quotev Coldsun Fan art.jpg|Coldsun done by Tidal Wave Da Seawing! Thanks bestie! 2DD63360-8803-430B-BDFB-AB09AC313868.jpeg|By Gocha! Thanks for the art! :D RenderedImage (1).jpg|Coldsun by V3nom on Quotev He looks great! R E L A T I O N S H I P S Charcoal: Coldsun loves his mother and thinks she is one of the most wonderful SandWings he has ever meet. Cherry: Coldsun has a crush on the small hybrid. They are best friends. Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Males